The invention relates to a plug-and-socket connector element with a connector base body, a connector fitting part, and at least one plug contact.
Conventional plug-and-socket connector systems comprise two complementary connector elements. One of the two connector elements is generally provided with plug contacts in the form of sockets, and the other connector element complementary therewith is provided with plug contacts in the form of pins.
During assembly of plug-and-socket connector elements, electric feed lines such as cables are connected to the plug contacts, for example via clamping screws which are arranged at the rear end of the plug contacts. The rear end of a plug contact is the end facing away from the complementary connector element.
Due to the fact that high voltages can be applied to the plug contacts it is generally necessary to provide predefined insulating air and creep paths for a certain rated voltage. For this reason, an insulation protection in the form of a fitting part is often provided for the plug contacts which are arranged in the base body of the connector element. The fitting part covers the rear ends of the plug contacts in such a manner that the required insulating air and creep paths are maintained.
Such fitting parts are often provided with latch elements which are employed for various purposes. The latch elements, for example, permit the coupling of the fitting part with the base body or of a first connector element with a complementary second connector element. It is also possible to couple by means of the latch elements one of the connector elements with a support rail for the connector system.
German Utility Model DE GM 93 11 457 describes plug-and-socket connector fitting parts which are connected with opposite faces of a connector element by means of screws. The fitting parts each have a side wall extending in parallel to the faces of the connector element as well as a movable latch element in the form of a latch hook. The latch hook is arranged at an outer end of a lever arm which is part of a two-arm lever. The lever is pivotably coupled with the side wall via a web which extends radially outwards with respect to the plug-in direction of the connector element. The latch hook is connected to the side wall of the fitting part via the lever arm and the web.
The object underlying the invention is to provide a plug-and-socket connector system which permits a simple connection of the electric feed lines, is easy to handle, and which, beyond that, ensures a protection and, in particular, a reliable electric insulation of the rear ends of the plug contacts.